


Nowhere [ONE SHOT]

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friend sent me an image, it was sad<br/>so i wrote sad<br/>im a sucker for pirate speakin' archie sue me<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere [ONE SHOT]

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys  
> \-----  
> Image credit: http://denimecho.tumblr.com/post/112465204201/horrible-scene-from-the-best-rp-in-the-world-fyi  
> Posted with permission. Don't steal art guys, seriously.

[ ](http://denimecho.tumblr.com/post/112465204201/horrible-scene-from-the-best-rp-in-the-world-fyi)

 

Archie burst through the tall metal doors and into the Magma leader's den. "HARHAR MAXIE GET YER ASS READY CAUSE I'M GONNA BEAT YA WITH ME BALLS HARHar...har... Maxie?" He stopped. In the distance he saw a small form curled up on itself, emitting soft sobs.

"It's too hard Archie...."

"Woah woah woah, Maxie... what happened t'ya?"

"I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! It's so hard... nothing goes right, and I'm losing..." the thin man groaned, head glued in his hands.

"Yer doin a wonderful job, mate." To be honest, Archie bullshitted that line. In the reality of their current standings, he didn't want Maxie to succeed. Maxie succeeding meant the failure of his own plan. Yet he still tried to console the man before him.

"NO I'M NOT," Maxie shouted, voice catching in his throat with his sob. "I'm losing this fight..." Archie sat on the bed next to him, but he was unsure how to approach the intoxicated man. "I'm losing myself..." it was muttered, gaze to the floor, eyes wet. "I'm losing... you," with that he finally looked up to the big man next to him. "Archie...." the redhead reached up to the other's scruffy cheek.

"Maxie." It was barely a whisper, only meant in acknowledgement, it was full of care.

"What happened... to us?" Maxie stroked Archie's jaw with the back of his fingers. "We used to be... so close... best friends!" His voice rose along with the corners of his lips in a smile, reminiscing old times, it seemed. "Where did... our friendship go...?" He leaned into the other man, peering down his nose at the dark lips. Archie wanted to close the distance, wanted more than anything to touch those thin lips that did all the things that made him weak. But the redhead was intoxicated. Heavily intoxicated. And by his own morals, Archie could not advance... he _should_ not advance... but... Maxie was so close. So close he could smell the wine on his lips, _TASTE_  the wine on his lips. Oh god, taste... those lips...

"Shit Maxie... I"

"Shhhh," fingers moved to his full lips. And instead of 'It's okay, I'm saying yes,' to Archie's surprise and dismay, came a pale face turning away and an "I knew my feelings for you were not reciprocated. It was a terrible idea for you to come here. Go. Go and laugh at me with your crew. Go use your witness as a means to destroy me. I'm done for anyway.

Just... go."                                      

The finger resting on his bearded chin fell. As it did, hand landed in hand, a very strong hand. The digits belonging to said hand curled around Maxie's thin wrist, a powerful grip, yet benign.

"Oh Maxie," the broad man chuckled. "Yer not as bright as ya had m'thinkin', are ya?" The addressed body lifted his eyes back to a shadowed face before him, eyebrows bent in a quizzical fashion. He mouthed an 'I-' but his voice, so cracked, never left his throat.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. The Great Maxie is a fool. A real blowfish!"

"G-Get to the point you fat, lowlife oaf!" The insult was a spit.

The dark skinned man simply chortled, a bellied laugh.

"Yer wrong about m'feelings, Maxie. Wrong about them not being recipr... whatever ya said. Shared." This time, Archie was the one to lean closer, all the way to the other's ear. In a light whisper, he muttered into Maxie, "We went nowhere," he placed a kiss on the defined, already booze flushed cheekbone. "An' _I_ ain't goin' nowhere. Not when yer needin' some correctin' here." His large nose pressed against the sharp definitions of Maxie's face in a nuzzle. He felt a wetness. Drawing back, Archie saw a stream of tears spilled from the man's closed eyes.

"A-Archie..."

"Naw, Maxie," he used both of his sturdy thumbs to wipe away the weeping, holding the frail face in his palms. The expression the other donned was of mourning, but the pirate knew it was relief; long awaited relief. Assuming the man had sobered up enough for Archie to not breach any morals (he gave up), he dipped in and pressed his lips to the thin, tear stained ones before him. "I ain't goin' nowhere..."


End file.
